2032
by LaraD2mRdr
Summary: Visitors from another World encounter a danger on Earth that they have not quite expected.      **Side note**  This is only the beginning of a story that I have just begun writing. Before I continue on with it I would like to hear your opinions as to whet


Title: 2032  
><em><br>Description: Since July 16, 1969, when man first walked on the moon, Earth has been monitored by beings from another world. For years they documented every achievement and every tragedy of the human race. Fascinated by the ingenuity of these humans, and feeling that their race and the humans could potentially benefit from some sort of interplanetary relations, the Derivitians beings realized that the time was right to make their presence known. _

_Through years of work on their own communication systems, with a little help from Earth's own satellites, the Derivitians managed to make first contact with Earth's NASA. Unbeknownst to the general public, through years of contact and exchanges of ideas the humans and the Derivitians build a very strong relationship. _

_After some advances in their interstellar shuttle technology, the Deritivitians decided that the time was right for a face to face meeting with the humans on Earth. With help from NASA, a top secret landing strip is built at one of NASA's secret command center in New Mexico. A date was even picked for this meeting to take place…..July 16, 2032_

_A select crew was handpicked by the High Commander to embark on this, which would take approximately 5 years in earth time. Their ship; a newly constructed vessel created specifically for this journey dubbed by it's creators as the "Monolith". _

_The crew spent the majority of the trip in a cryogenic sleep, as the Monolith's onboard computers continued gathering data on major day to day activities on Earth. _

_Setting: The Ship's Sleeping Chamber. _

_An alarm sounds off as the cryogenic pods begin opening up one by one. The crew members slowly begin waking up, having been sleeping for the past five years. _

Captain Troy: (Sitting up in his sleeping pod, still very groggy)….Well, I guess it's time to get to work.

_Setting: The Bridge of the Monolith. A few hours have passed, giving the crew time to get themselves readjusted. Captain Troy is walking around the bridge as the main crew is all seated at their stations. _

Captain Troy: Corporal Klax, how goes your analysis of the Earth records from our time in dormancy?

Klax: _(Sitting at a very alien looking computer console. Various images of Earth popping up on its display) _It is coming along Captain, but there is a great amount of data here to sift through. I am barely through the first month.

Captain Troy: Very good, Klax. Carry on.

_First Officer Biogen calls out to Captain Troy from the other side of the bridge. _

Biogen: Captain, could you come here for a moment?

_Troy walks over to First Science Officer Biogen, who is sitting at a display with a giant holographic image of the planet Earth being displayed. _

Troy: What is it, officer?

Biogen: Captain, our previous records have indicated the population of Earth was in the area of 6 billion human beings. My current readings are showing population numbers of around 10,000. This is for the entire planet, sir.

Troy: _(pauses for a moment) _Well does the atmosphere still appear safe for us?

Biogen: Yes, sir.

Troy: We are a mere few hours away from Earth. As soon as we land I will send out a security team to check the surroundings to insure that there are no dangers present for our crew. In the meantime, Officer, please run a scan on your equipment to make sure it is functioning properly.

Biogen: Yes, sir.

_(Shots of the Monolith flying through space approaching Earth are followed by a shot back on the bridge of the Monolith. Troy is sitting in his captain's chair, strapped in.)_

Helmsman Briage: Captain we are making our final approach towards Earth.

Troy: Very good, Helmsman. _(Troy taps a button on his chair, his voice goes out over the ship's intercom system)_ Attention, this is your captain speaking. Strap in and prepare for landing.

_The Monolith is seen entering the Earth's atmosphere and the runway specifically built by NASA for the Derivitians. It's located out in the middle of a barren desert in New Mexico. The area appears to be completely empty. Troy is quite disturbed, as representatives from NASA along with the United States president were to greet the captain and his crew upon their arrival. Through his holographic view screen he sees nobody. _

Troy: (Again his button on his chair, his voice booming over the ship's intercom) Attention, this is your captain speaking once again. We have arrived on Earth but I ask that everybody remain aboard the ship for the time being. That is an order.

_Troy hits another button, this time changing the image on his holographic view screen from the barren landing strip to Security Agent Kinzer and his men at the Monolith's security station. _

Troy: Agent Kinzer

Kinzer: Yes, Sir.

Troy: The previously stated order does not apply to you and your men. You are to have a look around the NASA command center. The situation appears to be….irregular

Kinzer: Yes, Sir

Troy: I want a full report on what you have found when you return

Kinzer: Yes, Sir. Let's move out men! _(View screen turns off Kinzer and back onto the barren command center). _

Troy: _(turning to First Lt. Lee, who is standing at his side)_ I don't like this Lieutenant….I don't like this one bit.

_Hours pass, then nightfall comes. At the start of the next day there is still no word from Kinzer and his security team. _

_Lee is eating together in the Monolith's mess hall as Captain Troy approaches._

Troy: Lieutenant, do we have any word back yet from Kinzer and his team.

Lee: We did receive some garbled holocommunications, but what they were saying could not be deciphered, Captain. It's possible that the area of the command center they were in at the time made it hard to send out any outgoing transmissions.

Troy: Well it's been practically 24 hours. Lieutenant I think you and I should I go out and check the area ourselves.

Lee: But, sir…

Troy: I refuse to put the whole safety of this crew at stake. We also have to report back to the High Commander, and so far all we have is an empty command center and a missing security team. We need to find out what is happening out there. So suit up, Lieutenant, and meet me at the hatch at 0700 hours. That is an order.

_Troy walks away before giving Lee a chance to respond._

_Troy and Lee, with weapons now holstered, explore the area around the NASA Command Center. It is completely deserted. There is not another soul in site, except for a few armadillos running around the grounds. _

_Finding nothing on the outside they enter the command center. Again, the area is completely deserted and appears to be in a great deal of disarray. Desks and computers are turned over. Windows are broken…human blood stains the floor…_

_Without speaking Troy motions for Lee to take a look in one room while he takes a look in the other. _

_Off in the corner of one of the large conference rooms, Troy notices something quite grotesque. What he sees appears to be humanoid feasting on one of the members of the search party they were now looking for. The humanoid looking creature stops briefly and looks up at Troy. It has bloodshot eyes, pasty white skin, and the blue blood of the security officer dripping from its mouth. It then goes back to feasting on its meal. Not knowing exactly what he's dealing with, and knowing that his crewman is beyond help, Troy slowly backs out of the room. _

_Back in the main lobby area Troy and Lee meet up…_

Lee: Well, sir, I had no luck. How about you?

Troy: Well….. (_Lee stops speaking because he sees what appears to be Officer Kinzer walking down a flight of stairs. The lack of proper lighting in the room hides Kinzer in the shadows. )_

Troy: Kinzer, is that you?

_Kinzer comes out from the shadows you see he does not appear to be his normal self.  
>His uniform is torn, his eyes are bloodshot, and his blue blood is dripping from his mouth.<em>

Troy pulls out his weapon from his holster and aims it at Kinzer

Captain: Halt! That's an order!

Kinzer starts running towards them making abnormal sounds. Troy shoots Kinzer with his weapon, blasting a hole right through his chest, but he does not slow down. Troy does an adjustment on the setting of his weapon and shoots again. This time he blows off Kinzer's arm. Again, Kinzer does not let up.

Finally First Lieutenant Lee shoots Kinzer in the head, causing Kinzer to drop to the floor. He is no longer moving.

Lee: What the… what the fuck was that?  
>Troy: I wish I knew Lieutenant, but until we know what we're up against I think we are sitting ducks out here. Let's get Kinzer's body back to the ship and let the good doctor take a look at it.<p>

Later on in the lab, Doctor Fabri has Kinzer's body laid out of a slab. She had been analyzing his wounds and questions the Troy about his time of death.

Doctor Fabri: Captain, you say Kinzer was killed, shot through the head a few hours ago?

Troy: Yes,

Fabri: Well from the looks of the decay and rigor mortis evident on Kinzer, I would say he has been dead for about a day.  
>Troy: But how could that be?<br>Fabri: It appears to have been a virus, one like I have never seen here, take a look at this...

_She moves Kinzer's head to the right_  
>you see this bite, on the side of his neck; this is where the virus entered his system.<br>Captain: What is this virus? Could it have been brought on by some sort of chemical warfare? The humans have been known to do a great deal of fighting amongst themselves.  
>Fabri: I have nothing in my records that show what this virus is. It is indicative to neither Earth or Derivita<p>

She walks over to the computer and shows the Captain her records and research.

Fabri: As you can see the computers have been monitoring every tragedy, outbreak, virus and natural disaster for the past 63 Earth years. We have nothing even remotely close to this in any of our Earth records.

_They all stare at the computer, you see visuals of various devastating event that has taken place on Earth. You see riots, explosions, terrorist attacks, assassinations and tsunamis._

Fabri: We've been sleeping in our pods for the entire length of our travel time to Earth which seems to be the equivalent to 5 Earth years. We need to find out when and how this virus broke out and if there are any survivors.

To be continued…. 


End file.
